


The String

by darknessisnotmyfriend



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 03:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11199843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessisnotmyfriend/pseuds/darknessisnotmyfriend
Summary: A world where everyone has a soulmate. As soon as you are born a red string appears on your finger as a clue to finding your love. Everyone has it... Everyone but Kimberly Hart





	The String

I never had the damn thing to begin with. Why does everyone around me have to be so freaking happy? I hate this! Why me? Why do I have to be the weird one with no string. Everyone has it. The red string that connects soulmates. When you´re born it appears on your finger and it will lead you to 'the one'. Someone they are destined to be with. Why couldn´t I have one? 

When I was little, my parents would often tell me about it. Sometimes it didn´t appear at birth – in case your soulmate was younger than you for example – and I spent the majority of my childhood going to bed, hoping, praying I´d wake up and it would just…be there.

Most of the people I knew dedicated their entire lives on finding that person. Some even started as soon as kids, following that damn cloth around like their life depended on it. _Fools._ Some ignored it and waited until adulthood. Until they had built a life for themselves before inviting someone else in it.

Either way, they would always have that one and only clue to where their soulmate was and if they desired so, they could just leave everything and go find them. And be certain that person shared their feelings.

One day, in kindergarten, the teacher was talking about it. She was so passionate, you could see the sparks in her eyes. And every single kid in that room had their eyes glued on her. I remember my heart pounding in my chest as I raised my hand. “Miss…but I don´t have one.” I whispered. Everyone´s eyes were on me in an instant. I will never forget the looks they gave me. Like I was an alien. Like I didn´t belong. And I guess I didn´t. After all, _everyone_ had it.

Sigh. Yeah, that´s me. Kimberly Hart, the girl without a string. A girl that probably doesn´t have a soulmate. Oh well, I can always buy a bunch of cats and dogs and live with them.

After what had happened in kindergarten, I was constantly teased and made fun of. Nothing too bad, thankfully they were all too focused on their love lives to bother me. So other than that, I was living a pretty normal live. 

Although, I have to admit. I was pretty jealous of them. Often upset and angry, especially when I was alone. I couldn´t even talk to my parents, they wouldn´t understand. How could they? They´ve always had each other. Since they were teenagers, they have always been by one another´s side. I was jealous of my classmates talking about their soulmates and all the things they would do once they met.  
I just sat there. Silent. I studied. Went out. Drew…or lied. Talking about my soulmate with them. The string was only ever visible to the person it belonged to and their significant other, so it wasn´t like they could tell.

For the most part, I was just minding my own business. Until…

A massage appeared on my blog.

 **Hey! I really like your pictures! They´re amazing! Will you post more?**

My heart skipped. I was so happy. It was a small gesture, but it made me so happy. I could feel myself grinning from ear to ear. I composed myself and typed:  
**Thank you! I did the best I could, haha. I really appreciate this. I´ll try to do more**

**Oooooo! Ahhdhsnajndia! You responded! Omg, Senpai! Ahdhajkd**

**Hahahaha**

**Alright, sorry, I´m just a really big fan your yours. I love your stuff SO much**

“Pfff.” I laughed, leaning back in my chair. **Me? Having fans? Impossible**

**Well, better get used to it coz you´re awesome at what you do. I´m Trini btw. What´s your name?**

**Kim. Nice to meet you Trini**

**Kim? As in Kimberly? Nice to meet you too**

**Yeah**

**Alright, Kimberly, you are an amazing artist**

Out of nowhere, Trini appeared in my life. She made me so happy. It was the small things, but still. I´ve never gotten along with anyone this well before. I was so happy, I could scream. We talked and talked, every day. Soon we´d have inside jokes, someone the teacher would catch me texting and take away my phone. The second time around that happened, Trini somehow figured it out after I stopped responding and started sending messages directed to the teacher. Telling her to forgive me and not to be mad at me…

I was blushing so hard when that happened. Trini ended up having to apologize for the entire following week. Little did she know, I had forgiven her after the first 'sorry'. But she was too adorable for me to stop her. Though, eventually I had to. I felt bad, because it seemed like Trini was genuinely sorry while I was overjoyed. In the end I drew her, her favourite flower and we were even. _Peruvian Lilies_. Trini said she liked how they were both yellow and pink, which happened to be our favourite colours. 

It was all too perfect…

But,

After a while, I decided to tell him the truth.

**I have to tell you something**

**Uuu, sounds spooky. What is it?**

**…**

**Sorry. Honestly, what is it?**

**I don´t have the string**

_Omg, omg, OMG, I said it. I said it. OMG I said it! What am I doing? Well, it´s too late now… Damn it Kimberly, what were you thinking?!_

**!!!!!! Me neither!!!**

“What?... Whaaat?!” _Is this real? Is this real life? Is this a fantasy? Am I dreaming? No way? For real?_ I scream, fist bumping in the air. “Yes! Okay, this is happening! Yes!” I was smiling so widely my mouth began to hurt by I didn´t care. “Oh God…” My stomach flipped. “Oh my God.” The string… It appeared…Out of nowhere. It was tied to my ring finger and spreading. Extending. Soon I couldn´t see the end of it.

**The string appeared!**

**Same for me! AAAAA**

**I think you´re my soulmate?**

**Ay, hey there soulmate**

I couldn´t believe it. Just like that… I wasn´t alone anymore. “I guess I have a soulmate now.” I laughed to myself, running a hand over my face. “How is this real?” I laughed again. “Cool! I just have a soulmate all of sudden…” _What do I do? What do people do in these situations? What do you usually do in a situation like this?! Oh man, I´m freaking out…Hahah, what the hell?! What if Trini´s lying? What if there´s an eighty year old paedophile on the other end? What should I do?!_ “Oh, screw it! Worst case scenario, I´ll just have to call the cops.” I shrugged perhaps a little too nonchalantly.

Days passed by. Weeks, months. And we were talking all the time. The amount of times I´d miss my stop because I would be too focused on responding or the amount of times I wanted the ground to swallow me whole because of how hard Trini made me laugh or blush in public. 

**Do you know what the most beautiful thing in the world is? ******

****I bit down a smirk. **What?**** **

******Me!** ** **

******Hahahaha. I agree though** ** **

******Oh wait. I misspelled 'you'** ** **

I squealed. Freaking squealed! I never do that! Never did! Just like I never threw myself on the bed, kicking in the air and screaming some more into my pillow. Just like my heart was never skipping so many beats, yet managing to beat as fast as ever. 

It was… one of the happiest periods of my life… I would go to sleep with a smile and wake up with an even bigger one. I never did that before, except when I was kid and was waiting for the string to appear. But unlike back that, I kept smiling as the day progressed and instead of growing weaker, those smiles would grow wider with each passing day. 

I was simply thinking about Trini all the time. And I knew she was thinking about me too. I finally knew what it was like to be truly happy. 

But then, all of a sudden, out of nowhere…we stopped talking. Just like we had started…we stopped. Or rather, Trini stopped responding. I wrote some messages, but go no responses in more than a week. It was beyond odd. We texted every day and on the rare occasions we didn´t – couldn´t – we´d always let each other know. It was so weird for him to disappear like that. 

******Trini? You haven´t responded in two days. Are you okay? Did I do something wrong? It´s been two weeks. If it´s because of me, I´m sorry… Please just say something. Just tell me if you´re alright… Please… At least let me know you´re alive…** ** **

****And… Trini responded.** **

******Hi… I´m sorry I was gone for so long… something happened** ** **

****My heart was beating so fast, so hard… I thought it would break my chest and run. **What happened? I was so worried!**** **

******I´m going overseas for two years** ** **

****My heart sank. I would have sworn it stopped beating for a moment. My stomach flipped, but not in the amazing way Trini had made me feel before. This one was crushing.** **

******I didn´t even get the chance to meet you. I want to see you in person. I´m coming to see you as soon as possible** ** **

******You can´t. You live on the other side of the country and I´m leaving tomorrow. I´m sorry, I didn´t say anything before… I was scared… We´ll see each other in two years. We´ll message each other until then!... I love you Kimberly. I´m sorry** ** **

I stared at the screen. I don´t know for how long. I just know that at some point drops began to appear on top of it. I didn´t realize I was crying until then. I tried wiping the tears away, but they wouldn´t stop falling. My chest wouldn´t stop hurting. “This is some part of a sick joke…It´s not real, it´s-it´s a joke. It´s-“ I was sobbing. I was angry and frustrated and upset. I _finally_ found my soulmate and now I would have to say goodbye for two years? “This can´t be happening…No. No! No, it´s _not_ happening.” 

I gathered my thing and left. I wasn´t going to stand around, doing nothing. Not when I had _Trini_ to lose. 

I headed straight for the train station. It was three in the morning, but I didn´t give a damn. I bought the ticked and left. And travelled, thinking about Trini the whole time. About what it would be like to finally meet. About whether I would manage to get there on time. About how we were going to survive two years apart. 

Come morning I arrived. I sprinted out of the train, following the red string like my life depended on it. I ran, my heartbeat pounding in my ears. My chest burning, but I didn´t care. All that mattered to me was that I made it in time to Trini. 

I was close. I knew it. I pushed through the crowed, feeling the string tug and loosen. _Trini was close._ The crowed thickened, but I just kept running. 

And there, behind the railways… I could see the other end. Just as the train arrived. I bit my lip, taking a deep breath. “Trini!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. 

And… there _she_ was. Her deep, curious eyes, sparkling in the early sun, staring back at me. “Kim?” She breathed. 

I smiled. From ear to ear, I definitely looked like an idiot, but who cares? _Trini_ was here. With me. Tears fell down her face and I could feel mine flowing as well. I ran to her and embraced her. “Trini.” 

She didn´t move for a moment. But then, I felt her arms tighten around me. “You´re here.” She whispered against my shoulder. 

I pulled away with a smile. She had an equally wide, yet sad one. I looked into her eyes, feeling myself getting lost. My fingers wiped her tears, cupping her face. Trini closed her eyes, burying her face in my hands and inhaling. “You´re here.” She whispered. 

“I´m here.” I whispered back. 

Trini peered up, still smiling. She prompted herself on her tiptoes, leaning closer. Closer. Closer. Until our lips met. Brushing against each other ever so softly. The kiss was so gentle, as if we were both afraid the other one would break…or _disappear._

But, when she pulled away and looked back at me with so much love… I couldn´t contain myself. I pulled her back in, gripped her waist so tightly… I never wanted to let go. I kissed her rougher this time and Trini responded with equally as much passion. If this was going to be our last first and last kiss for a while, it better be worth it. 

Both of us relaxed into the kiss, melting against each other. Soon we were both smiling too widely for the kiss to continue. Next time out eyes locked, I finally knew _how_ we were going to make it through those two years. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, it´s a one shot inspired by a youtube video called "The String - A story of how I found my soulmate || short film"
> 
>  
> 
> Also if you liked it, let me know in the comments or come say hi on Tumblr @darknessisnotmyfriend


End file.
